


Clear as Day

by naturalborndragon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Park Jimin (BTS) in Love, Park Jimin in glasses, Sleepy Kisses, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Jimin, are close as ever and basically share everything- however, he has a secret he's been keeping from you: he wears glasses! When you find out, he becomes very shy and is worried you'll think different of him.Enjoy, everyone!
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Kudos: 28





	Clear as Day

Jimin had been hard at work studying for college lately online. You were so proud of him for working hard, even if it meant taking time out of spending time with you, but you were worried that he was overworking himself. He had been complaining about headaches a lot recently.

One night it got especially late and Jimin was still in his computer room studying. You looked at the clock, wondering when he’d be coming to bed. You sighed and decided to wait a little longer. After about half an hour, Jimin still hadn’t come to bed. You didn’t want to disturb him, but you wanted to make sure that he got some sleep. He needed to take care of himself, between classes and rehearsal, his health was very important and he was already pushing it by staying up so late. You decided to check on him and let him know that he should come to bed. You rose from the mattress and slid on your slippers and made your way down the hall to the computer room. You hesitated, wondering if disturbing him at this hour would be the right choice.

You could hear something rumbling slightly in the room, raising your curiosity. Does that mean he’s still awake? Carefully, you knocked on the door.

“Jimin? Darling? It’s late. You should go to sleep,” you said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. The rumbling continued, and you knocked again, furrowing your eyebrows.

“Jimin?” You asked once more.

There was still no answer. Was he even in the room? Was a window open or something to cause the rumbling? You decided to check it out carefully.

You opened the door slowly and peeked inside and gasped slightly, and then felt a warmth fill your cheeks.

Jimin was fast asleep on his desk, computer screen saver flashing, and snoring. You forgot about how he snored, careful not to bring it up around him because you knew he was self conscious about it. You smiled at your boyfriend, but decided to wake him up. Being hunched over in his chair like that couldn’t be good for his back. You quietly slipped behind him to shake him, but again, your eyes widened.

As Jimin snored soundly on the desk, a pair of black, wide framed glasses were askew upon his face.

He wears glasses? You thought to yourself. You had only been dating for a while, but he had never told you. You never saw a case for them or anything, but here he was, looking as adorable as ever. They were super cute on him. You smiled to yourself, watching his chest rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. After admiring him for a couple more seconds, you decided to wake him up to sleep in a proper bed.

“Hey, Jimin, it’s time to get up…” you laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

He stirred, slightly, and lifted his head lazily to gaze up at you. He smiled once his eyes met yours, evidently still exhausted.

“Oh, hi kitten. I must have fallen asle-” he reached his hand to his eyes to rub them, but as soon as his knuckles touched the frames of the glasses, his eyes widened and he froze in horror.

Confused, you asked him, “What’s wrong?” But in a flash he threw his glasses off of his face and across the room, lips parted in horror at his carelessness.

“Oh, hun, i-it’s nothing, I….I-” he began to shake slightly. He had wanted to keep his glasses a secret for as long as possible. From a young age he was teased about them and even sometimes the other members would take a jab at him for them.

He was told by kids on the playground that no girl would ever like him because his glasses made him look ugly. Finally he had a girlfriend he really loved, and he wanted to keep his pretty boy image up as long as possible. His glasses could never be apart of your “dream boy's” appearance, he assumed.

Before he could finish his stuttering, you crossed the room and dusted off his glasses gently and inspected them. There was a slight scratch on one of the lenses, and you brought them over to Jimin. He expected you to laugh at him, break up with him, anything because of how ugly he looked in those glasses. Instead, you kneeled down to meet his height in the chair and gently pushed them back onto his face.

“Can you still see ok?” You asked him gently, smiling. You sensed him tense up, but then relax. He met your gaze and tried to speak. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, uh… it’s fine…” his vision was slightly cloudy through them now, but he could easily replace the lens or clean them more thoroughly. He almost immediately turned from you back to face his computer, but you stopped him, whirling him back around.

“Hey, you should be going to bed. That’s why I came in here in the first place. Take a break, ok? You’ve been working hard all day,” you leaned down and pecked his forehead. His mochi cheeks brightened, but he still looked to the ground, embarrassed. You were still confused.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

He tried to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly, you connected the dots.

You asked him, “Wait… are you embarrassed of your glasses?”

He stuttered again, cheeks slowly growing more red. Suddenly, he took a shaky breath. He hesitated, but finally looked up at you slowly.

“Uh, yeah, I guess… I never really thought I looked that good in them,” he laughed lightly, meeting your eyes.

You were stunned. He looked absolutely precious. Adorable. Like a little jewel. You smiled and shook your head, “Honey, you look so cute in these! I love it! You’re so adorable, don’t let glasses make you think any different.”

He smiled brightly up at you, giggling, “Thanks, love…”

You took a deep breath in, “I mean, if we’re going to be sharing secrets… I have glasses, too….” you pulled out your own pair of glasses from your robe pocket and shakily put them on. You barely wore them anymore because, like Jimin, you had been told nobody would love you if you wore your glasses and that you were ugly. You tensed when you saw his eyes widen. Oh no, he doesn’t think I’m ugly now, does he? Panicked thoughts raced in your mind.

“I… I understand if you think differently of me now. I’m sorry…” you looked down at the ground, fidgeting.

Suddenly, he stood up and leaned over towards you as you froze. He leaned down and kissed the bridge of your nose right where your glasses rested. He giggled, then quickly left a trail of kisses from your nose all the way down to your lips. As you giggled from the kisses that tickled your skin, he pulled you close to him in a tight koala-like hug.

“(Y/n), you look adorable, too.”


End file.
